


Cardio

by LadyGoodwin



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Running, Sad I woke, i had this dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream I had of Loki, being the ever helpful god he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardio

I sat on the edge of my bed, pulling up my socks and reaching for my running shoes.  The previous days’ migraine almost gone, I decided to make up yesterday’s workout today, instead of skipping.  As I was undoing the laces of the first shoe, Loki came strolling into the bedroom, looking every bit the royalty he is.  Even jeans and a t-shirt, couldn’t hide his aristocratic air.  Hands clasped behind his back, the haughty expression of him surveying his princely domain was ever present, even if it was just a house in the suburbs.  On seeing me fiddling with my shoes, clad in workout gear, his brow furrowed.

“My lady, I thought you were unwell.  What are you doing?”

“I’m feeling better.  I thought I’d get my missed workout in, so I can stay on schedule.”

He walked up to me, and gently lifted my chin, examining my eyes, “Please do not take this the wrong way, but you do not look as well as you claim.”

“I’m OK.  If I weren’t, I wouldn’t go.  But since I am, I’m gonna try to keep to my schedule.”

He let go of my face, hands dropping to his side, not bothering to try to hide his displeasure.  “Right. The Schedule,” he sighed.  “Explain this to me again?”

“I’m training for a race.  I need to be able to run a certain distance in under a certain amount of time,”  I explained while putting on my shoes.

“For a race you will not win, and an imposter gold, medal.”

“Right.”

“Then why bother?”

“To prove to myself I can.”  I stood and headed to the bathroom to pull my hair back.  “And it’s a gold imposter _Tinkerbell_ medal.”

Loki, exasperated, followed me and stood in the doorway.  

“Besides,” I said, “It’s really good cardio.  We all can’t be born super fit gods, now can we?”  I grinned at him.

“Cardio?”

“Cardiovascular activity.”

He shook his head, indicating he didn’t understand.

Finally, my high school health class was going to be of use.  “Cardio has to do with the heart and lungs.  So cardio activity, is any activity that increases heart rate and respiration, while using large muscle groups, repetitively and rhythmically.”  I recited, putting my hair up and smiled at him.

A huge grin spread over his face.  “My own,” he said, reaching out and taking my hand, “I can think of more pleasant ways to achieve this goal.”  Gently, he pulled me up against his body as I laughed.

“Yes, I’m sure you can.  However, that will not get me over the finish line.”

“Not _that_ finish line…”


End file.
